Broken: Hayden Elizebeth Curtis
by kimbo17
Summary: The Curtis Brothers Have A Sister. See How She Struggles Through Life Being A Greaser. And All The Troubles She Has To Over Come. Better than it sounds.. R&R please..
1. My Life

I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS....... I also have a picture on my account of what Hayden is suposed to look like, so please REVIEW and thanks for reading =)

Ch. 1......................

Well let me tell you a little about myself. My name is Hayden Elizabeth Curtis. I was named after my great grandmother. I'm 13 years old, I have light brown hair, bright green eyes, I'm 5"4. I have three older brothers. Darrel he's the oldest at 21. He takes care of me and my two other brothers. I really respect Darry, he quit is dream job just to take care of his family. I love Darry a lot, but most of the time we don't see eye to eye. Then theres Sodapop, he's 17 almost 18. He's a very fun loving guy. I love him to pisces. He always knows how to cheer me up when I'm having a bad day. He's also very gullable. My last older brother is Ponyboy. He's a dreamer and easy to talk to. He always knows how to help me out. If I was in a delima and needed advice or just someone to talk to, it would always be Pony.

One of my hobbies is drawing. Everyone says I should sale my paintings/drawings. I love to do landscapes, and I'm very athletic, I used to be on the schools volleyball and softball team but I had to quit due to money issues, But I am on the track and cross country team along with my older brother Ponyboy. I'm really close to all my brothers, but Pony and I have always been the closest. Some people mistake us for twins sometimes. I'm in 8th grade and Ponyboy is in 10th. He got put up a grade. I'm not as smart. I bring home C's and D's, and Pony brings home A's and some B's.

Our gang consists of my brothers, there friends, and myself. Theres 8 of us all together:

Dallas "Dally" Winston - The rebel, he's 18.

Steve - The smartass, he's 17 almost 18.

Keith "Two-Bit" Matthews - The wise cracker, he's 18.

Johnny Cade - The quite one, he's 16.

Johnny is one of mine and Pony's bestfriends. I've always had a soft spot for him because he gets abused by him mother and father. He practically lives at our house, which I like so I won't have to go to bed worried about him. He just feels like another brother to me, actually the whole gang feel like family because were all each other has.

About a year and a half ago, my parents got killed in a auto wreak. Out of my family I would say I took it the worst. I barely talked, hardly ate, I didn't do any of my home work. I was a wreak. I was also having bad nightmares. One day I was at the park sitting on a swing crying about my mom and dad. I heard someone beside me, and when I looked up to see who it was, Ponyboy was standing there. Once he saw that I was crying , he began to cry too. That's the day I cracked. I told Pony all my feelings and the things on my mind. He just held me and told me that things would soon get better and I always had my brothers there to help me. From that day on my life got better.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Well, that was chapter 1. I hope you liked it and thanks for reading, please be nice and REVIEW.....No Flames Please..... :) p.s. I know there may be alot of mistakes but please ingnore then. I wrote this story for FUN notheing else Thank You :)


	2. Jumped

I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS........

Ch. 2 ...........................

It was a warm fall day and I had nothing to do. Darry was home from work early, Soda was still at work, and Ponyboy was buisey trying to finish his Science Project. I had no clue where everyone else was. So I decided to go to the vacant lot and draw some pictures of the willow tree there.

"Darry" I called. No response,

"Darry" I yelled even louder, but still no response.

I walked down stairs and looked around, still no sign of him. So I walked to Pony's and Soda's room. Ponyboy was at his desk writing

away.

"Pony, do you know where Darry is?" He didn't answer me.

"Pony" I yelled to get his attention.

"What" He yelled as he turned around in his chair.

"Do you by any chance know where Darry is?"

"Check the back yard." He said and turned back to his work.

I walked into the kitchen and out the back door. Sure enough Darry was working on his old truck.

"Darry" I said

"Yeah" He looked up from what he was doing.

"Can I go to the vacant lot and draw for a little while?" I asked as nicely as I could, hoping he would say yes.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Hayden."

"Awe, Darry, please? I'll carry my blade. They haven't been any Soc's around in a while." I begged.

Darry always wanted me and Pony to carry a blade with us if we went anywhere alone, but Soda never liked it.

"Oh, alright just be careful and you better be home in an hour or your grounded." He said in a stern voice.

"Thanks Dar, I'll make sure to be home." He nodded his head and went back to work.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

I walked to the vacant lot, paper in one hand and pencils in the other. It was such a pretty day out.

When I got close to the lot, I noticed something on the ground. I walked over to it and picked it up. It was a jacket, Johnny's jacket. I dropped everything that I was holding and looked around. What I saw terrified me. Three Soc's were gathered around Johnny. Each Soc's was taking turns kicking him. I ran over to them.

"Hey, leave him alone, this is our turf not yours."

I was really regretting what I said. They all stopped what they were doing and walked towards me. Johnny rolled over and looked at me. He looked so scared for me. I started backing away slowly.

"Get her" One with red hair said.

I ran in a sprint, but I wasn't fast enough. They caught me and had me pined down before I knew it.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the little Curtis girl." the one on top of my said. I was laying on my back and he was on my stomach. He had my arms pined down to my side. He searched my pockets and found nothing.

"Oh God, I forgot my switch blade. Darrys gonna kill me." I thought to myself.

"Well, how does it feel to be talked shit to, you little slut." He said before he punched me in the face. I could feel his ring cut my cheek. Tears were pouring out of my eyes.

"Yeah, how do you like that you little shit." He screamed in my face, and before I knew it he punched me again. He let go of me and they all started kicking me. The last thing I remember was a shoe coming at my face and then my world went black.

Sodas P. O .V

"Hey Soda, the Boss said we could go home early today." Steve yelled

"Ok... Give me a second to clean up... Do you mind dropping me off at my house its my turn to cook dinner." I asked him.

"No problem" he said

When I finally got all the grease off my hands. I met up with Steve outside to lock up.

"So what's your plans for the weekend?" I asked him

"I don't know I'll probably go to the Dingo with Evie........Hey You and Sandy should come along and we'll double date" He offered and elbowed me in the side.

"Sounds good to me"

As we were on our way to my house, we took the short cut past the vacant lot. When we passed it I noticed a blue mustang parked on the side of the street. Me and Steve both glanced at each other and he immediately slowed down. I began to scan the area. What I saw frightened me. Soc's we hovered over a girl. Once I got a better look I realized who it was.

"Oh shit" I hoped out of the car as fast as I could and ran over to her. Steve was right behind me.

"Hey ge the hell away from her"

We both charged at the socs, but luckily Steve had his blade with him and that scared them. As they fled away I noticed Johnny a few feet away struggling to get up.

"Steve go help Johnny into the car and I'll get Hayden."

I ran over to her. She was unconscious. She looked awful, she had a nasty cut on her cheek and forehead but what scared me the most was she looked like she was having a lot of trouble breathing. I could tell she was in a lot of pain. I gently picked her small body up in my arms and made my way to the car.

"Those damn socs are gonna pay for this" I told myself.

Steve already had Johnny in the back. He didn't look so good but I think they got Hayden worse.

"You ok" I asked Johnny. I climbed into the front seat with Hayden in my lap.

"I'm alright.......I tried to help her, but I couldn't...I...I...I just couldn't" He stuttered.

"Its ok Johnny just tell me what happened." I asked him. I looked at my little sister. She looked so fragile laying in my arms.

"How could I let this happen. I'm her older brother I'm supposed to protect her. I swear those goddamn socs will pay for this" I said

Johnny then began to tell the story.

"I was walking through the vacant lot on my way to your house and all the sudden socs had me surrounded. They began to beat me when Hayden came and tried to stop them, but they all went after her......I'm so so so sorry Soda." Johnny wined.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

When we got home. I gently got out of the car with Hayden still in my arms. Steve helped Johnny out. When I got inside I placed Hayden down on the couch.

"Darry, Pony" I yelled out of panic

Pretty soon I heard two pairs of foot steps comming down the hall.

"OH MY GOD......What happened to her?" Ponyboy asked

""Pony go get some ice and a wet wash cloth" Darry told him. Pony did as he was told. Darry immediently

come over to inspect her.

Darry's P.O.V

I walked over to my little sister, she looked like she was having a lot of trouble breathing and in a lot of pain. She has cut and Bruises

forming all over her body. I lifted up her shirt. I heard Soda gasp. Her stomach was black and blue and you could tell she has a lot of broken ribs.

"What happened" I yelled to Soda

That's when I noticed Johnny sitting in my chair he looked pretty beat up.

"Some socs jumped her and Johnny." Steve answered.

"Here Darry" Pony said as he placed the wash cloth and ice on the table next to me. I bent over Hayden and started cleaning all her cuts.

" I think we should take her to the hospital Darry, she looks like she's in a lot of pain." Pony said with a scared look on his face.

"Yeah come on Dar..... There could be something bad wrong with her, they were kicking her pretty hard" Soda piped in.

"Ok your right....." I said as I picked up Hayden

"Here Soda take her, while I go start the truck." I told him

"Steve you stay her with Johnny and incase any of the gang shows up." He nodded and and went to help Johnny clean up.

"Pony you stay here, we don't need a lot of people going ok." I told him.

"NO! Darry I'm comming, she's my little sister too and I'm worried just as much as you are." He said

"Oh alright just hurry and get in the truck." I told him

.........................................................................................................................................................................

When we finally got to the hospital. I came through the doors caring Hayden. As soon as they saw her they came with a stretcher for her. I kissed he forehead and gently placed her down. They immediately took her away.

After I was done telling the nurse what had happened and giving them all her information. I made my way back to the waiting room only to find a very worried Soda and Pony.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Well I hoped you like it and remember I ONLY wrote this story for fun and so please no flames, This story was only for my enjoyment. Please review .....thanks =)


	3. Hospital

I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS....... I also have a picture on my account of what Hayden is suposed to look like, so please REVIEW and thanks for reading =)

Ch. 3...............................

Sodapops P.O.V.

We've been waiting on news from Hayden for about two hours now. We just sat there in silence, wondering what could be wrong with her.

"Curtis" asked a female nurse.

"Is she ok?" Darry blurted out.

The nurse set down in the seats in front of us.

"Yes she will be perfectly fine"

"Well then whats wrong with her?" Ponyboy asked.

"Well, she has a few deep cuts that had to have some stitches, but the main problem was her left lung had collapsed due to a broken rib. So we had to incert a chest tube into her side, to reinflate it." She said

"Whats a chest tube? I asked

"All it is, is a small tube incerted between her ribs and into her lung. It can be taken out whenever we've seen some improvement."

"Shes still asleep but she should be waking up any time now." The nurse finished.

"Can we see her?" Asked Pony

The nurse nodded and told us what room she was in. We all three imediantly got up and headed for her room.

"Boys" The nurse said, and we all turned around to look at her.

"Shes a very lucky girl, you know, and shes very lucky that you had brought her in when you had."

We all had a confused look on our face.

"What do you mean?" Darry said.

"Well if you hadn't of came in when you did, she probably wouldn't of made it through the night."

"How so?" asked Pony

"Well she only had one lung working and her heart rate keep increasing and she would have had heart attack in her sleep." she said

"Oh thank the good lord above" I said to myself. "Were so lucky we brung her in."

"Thank you" Darry said

"No problem, just remember worse things could have happened to her." and with that she left.

"I shivered at the thought. When I looked up at my brothers Ponyboy had shed a tear and Darry look worried. I put my arm around them as we headed for Haydens room.

Ponyboys P.O.V

When I entered Haydens room with Soda and Darry right behind me. I looked around. The room was pretty small, Hayden was laying down still sound asleep. She looked more confortable and better than she did before. She had a black eye and a bandage on the side of her face. I could see the chest tube in her side, it connected to something in the floor.

I walked up to her bed side and grabed her hand. She looked so fragile. Soda and Darry were on the other side of her bed.

"How could someone hurt her." I asked.

"I don't know Pony, but one ting is for sure. She will never go nowhere alone again. And I'm going to find them socs who did this to her." Darry said angerly.

..........................................................................................................

After a while Darry and Sodapop were sitting in old hospital chairs beside the door, and I was now sitting beside Hayden still holding her hand.

Later on I must have fallen asleep because I felt something squeeze my hand. I looked up meeting Haydens eyes.

"Hayden" I said softly

"Hi Pone"

I stood up and kissed her forehead and pushed some strands of hair out of her face.

"How are you feeling" I asked

"Soar........Where is Soda and Darry?

I looked over my shoulder were they were asleep.

"Soda, Darry guess whos awake."

Before I knew it, they were on her other side.

"Hi Honey, How are you doing?" Darry asked

"Good I guess...... a little soar though." she said weakly.

Well I hoped you like it and remember I ONLY wrote this story for fun and so please no flames, This story was only for my enjoyment. Please review .....thanks =)


	4. Brother's Love

I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS....... I also have a picture on my account of what Hayden is suposed to look like, so please REVIEW and thanks for reading =)

Ch. 4.........................................

Haydens P.O.V.

As I looked at each of my brothers, I felt so loved. They all were so worried about me. I tried to sit up but stopped when a sudden pain struck me in the side.

"What happened to me?" I asked kinda shocked.

"You mean you don't remember what happened to ya?" Soda said

"Yea I know I got jumped....... but ....I mean whats wrong with me. Why am I in the hospital?"

They all three looked at each other.

"Well sis" Darry began.

"Those damn socs kicked you in the chest and apparently the force broke some of your ribs. That caused one to puncture your lung, and caused it to collapse. You have a chest tube in your side to re-inflate your lung. But don't worry the doc said you would be just fine.

"When.... do I get to come home?

"They said when ever you get to feeling better and you've shown some signs of improvement." Pony told me.

I burst out in tears.

"Darry I' sorry.... I'm soooo sorry..." I said between sobs.

"Hey kiddo its not your fault. Its mine I shouldn't have let ya go alone."

"Its just as much my fault as it is yours Dar..." Ponyboy said

"No its none of your faults." I told them.

They just looked at me. I was still crying but not as much. Sodapop reached over and started rubbing my arm.

"Its ok Hayden were not gonna let nothing ever happen to you again ... I promise you that" Soda said softly

"Do you need anything Hay?" Dar asked

"Yea...... my side and head is hurting awful bad.... could you call a nurse to give me something for it."

"Yea.... be right back." Darry said then left the room.

"Hey Pony..... is Johnny ok?" I asked

"Yea hes ok just a little cut up but hes fine."

I just nodded my head.

A few minutes later Darry walked through the door with a male nurse. He waled over and began to pull on some tubes. It was then I realized that I had an IV. He had a couple of pills and a glass of water in his hand.

"I'm gonna have to raise you up so you can swallow these... ok" He said nicely

I dreaded the pain this was gonna cause to my side. He places his hand under my back and slowly lifts me up.

"AWWW.. "

"Sorry... here" He handed me the pills and water. I quickly took them. And he gently lay me back down.

"Them will help you sleep. If you need anything please press the buzzer.." Then he was gone.

"Guys you better go home and get some rest. Darry, Soda you got work." I reminded them.

"You sure you'll be alright here by yourself" Sodapop asked me.

"Yeah I'm sure." I gave him a weak smile.

Both Soda and Darry walked over and gave me a little hug and a kiss of the forehead. They said they loved me and would be here tomorrow.

"Alright guys I love you too."

The Ponyboy waled over to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead too.

"Love ya to squirt."

"I love you to Pone."

They all smiled at me and walked out the door.

The truth was I really didn't want to be alone but I knew my brothers were all tired and needed rest. I hated being in this Hospital But oh well I'll just have to tough it out..

I laid there awhile just thinking about everything that's happened to me. And before I knew it the pills was starting to work and I was fast asleep.

The next mourning when I woke up. I had the worst headache. I looked around at the clock, it read 9:17 a.m.. I groaned. I tried then to find the buzzer. Luckily I found it with no problems. I pressed it three times. A few minutes later the same male nurse from last night came into my room.

"May I help you?" He asked sweetly

"Can I have something for my headache?"

"Sure.... Hold on" Then he left.

A couple minutes later he came back with some medicine. He helped me up to take it. When I was done I picked up the phone and called home.

"Hello" I think Dally answered.

"Hey Dal.... is one of my brothers there?"

"Nope Soda and Darry are at work, but there gonna try to get off early to come see you. But Pony and Johnny are on there way to see ya. Me, Steve, and Two-bit will be there later kid. So I'll see you then."

And with that he hung up and didn't give me a chance to say another word. Well that's Dally for ya.

.............................................................................................................

About ten minutes later Pony and Johnny walked in.

"Hey sis how are you feeling"

"Better I guess"

You look a lot better"

"Hey Johnny how are ya." He looked alright except for his shiner and a few cuts.

"Aw I'm good.. just worried about you is all."

Ponyboy came and set beside me on the bed and Johnny pulled up a chair beside me.

They stayed for about two hours, then left to get me something to eat after I refused to eat that nasty hospital food. Yuck.

Well thats Chapter 4. Please leave me a review and no flames please. I only wrote this story for my enjoyment nothin else. and Thanks =]


	5. Going Home

**I do not own the outsiders, just Hayden.**

Ch. 5

Hayden's P.O.V.

I've been in the hospital for about a week and 1/2 now, and the doctors thinks I am well enough to go home now. My only worries was the "chest tube" comming out. They told me I would have to be awake while they took it out. All my brothers were with me.

"It'll be alright Hay, just think by tonight you'll be at home in your own bed." Pony said to me with a smile.

Finally my doctor cam in.

"Are you Mrs. Curtis" I nodded dreading this.

Soda walked over to me and held my hand, while Ponyboy and Darry went and stood outside my door due to their weak stomaches. I looked up at Soda and he winked back at me.

"It'll be aright" The doc said as he could see the frustration on my face as he began to take off my bandages, until it was only the tube visible. I could feel him beganing to take out the stitches. once he got that done he said.

"You Ready" I nodded.

"Okay on the count of three I want you to take a deep breath and hold it alright"

"One, two....and three" I held my breath and squzed Sodapops hand.

It wasn't as bad as I thought it was gonna be. When he was done he started to bandaged me up.

"So I can go home now?"

"Almost we gotta take the stitches out of your cheek and you'll be ready. And hopefully I wont ever have to see you again?" He said with a smile.

"Yeah not to be mean but I hope not eaither." I said and we all laughed.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................

The first thing I wanted to do when I got home was go straight to my own room and my own bed. But before that I was greeted my the gang.

"Hey look who's back" Dally said walking over to me and messing up my hair.

"Hey" I said smacking his hand away. I was to tired to sit around and talk right now.

"Well its good to see ya but I gotta go find Sheapard... Later." Then he was gone. I said hi to the rest of the gang.

So after that I headed up to my room and emediantly fell asleep. I hardly got any rest in the hospital.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A little while later I felt someone gently shaking me.

"Hayden"

I looked up to find Pony there.

"Dinners ready and Darry made your favorite, Spagittie and meat balls with choclate cake for desert."

I got up as fast as I could but stoped when a sudden pain hit me in the side.

""Hayden you alright?"

"Yeah i just got up a little to fast I'm fine"

"Shew." Pony said and shook his head.

I made my way down the stairs right behing Ponyboy. Soda and Darry was already at the table.

"Wheres everyone?" I asked when I noticed how quiet it was.

"They all thought we needed some family time." Darry answered.

I sat down beside Pony. We all talked about everything and anything.

"Oh, How's Johnny doing Ponyboy?" I asked him.

"He's doin pretty good, he's been staying here every night though."

"well good, atleast he's safe."

When I was done I went and put my dish in the sink.

"Well guys I'm gona hit the hay, I'm pretty tired." I told the boys. I gave each of them a hug and I went up to my room. I hunted for something confortable to wear and I finally found one of Pony's old t-shirts and put it on. I walked over to my bed and snuggled into my sheets and soon I was dead to the world.

..........................................................................................................................................................................

Ponyboy's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of Hayden screaming. I glanced at the clock and it read 3:26 a.m. I moved Soda's arm from my shoulder and made my way to Haydens room. She was still screaming and kicking. I ran to her.

"Hayden ..... Hay...." I'm surprised Darry and Soda's stll sleeping.

"Hayden come on wake up. I'm here nothing can hurt you." I said to her trying to confort her like Sodapop does me when I have nightmares. Her eyes poped open all the sudden.

"Pony?" she asked.

"Yeah its me... your ok." I said to her while stroking her hair. She had broke out in a cold sweat.

"I was so scared." She told me.

"Your ok now, it was just a bad dream."

"Can you sleep in here tonight?" She asked me quietly.

"Yea sure." I climbed in beside her.

"Hayden?"

"Yeah"

"What was you dreaming about?" I asked. She was quite for a moment.

"I...I dont remember." I know she was lying cuz thats what I always told Soda when he asked me what my nigtmare was about. I just never wanted to talk about it.

"Okay... just go back to sleep." I put my arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

......................................................................................................................................................................

**Well thats chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed it...R&R please and no flames please. I only did this stoy for my enjoyment okay..**

**Thanks For Reading.. =]**


	6. Running

Ch. 6.

Hayden's P.O.V.

It's been about two months since I got home from the hospital. Just in time for track. Me and Ponyboy has been running every mourning and after noon getting ready for the big track meet against our rival school. I was in great shape and I've finally got to the point where my lung doesn't hurt when I run now. It was 9 a.m. and Pony and I was getting ready to go run through town. I was in my room searching for my sneakers. I couldn't find them anywhere. I was just about ready to yell for Darry, when I remembered he was already gone to work and to drop off Soda and Steve and the DX too. Johnny and Two- Bit was down stairs with Ponyboy, and god knows where Dallys at.

"Has anyone seen my shoes?"

"Yeah there by the back door" Pony yelled back.

I quickly made my way to the dresser and put up my hair in a pony tail. Once I was done with that I ran down stairs and straight into the kitchen. My shoes were right where Pony said they would be. I put them on.

"Ready Pone?" He nodded and headed for the door.

"A... just be careful" Johnny said to us.

"We will." Then we was on our way down the street.

"Shew I should of brought a jacket Pony, I didn't know it was gonna be this cold."

"Well it's the end of October, it's gonna start getting cold." He said as he took off his jacket and handed it to me.

"Thanks, if you get cold just tell me and I'll give it back to ya.... alright"

"Naw I like the cold."

Pretty soon we were close to the DX.

"Do you wanna take a break and go see Sodapop or keep running?" Ponyboy asked?

"Lets take a break and go visit Soda for a bit" He nodded and we raced each other to the door.

"Hey guys." Soda said to us as we made our way inside. He handed up each a cold bottle of water.

"Thanks" We said in unison.

..........................................................................................................................................................................

We left the DX and was on our way throught town.

"Wait." Soda yelled right before we got out of sight. We turned around.

"Here" He ran up to us and handed Pony his Jacket.

"And be careful and watch out for Hayden okay." Soda told Pony. Then went to help a customer.

"I will" He said.

"Shew I get sick and tired of everyone always saying "be careful" or "watch out for her"

"You know what Pone, I can take care of myself" I said a little hateful.

"Oh yeah, then how did you wind up in the hospital two months ago then if you can take care of yourself so good." He said sassy.

I didn't say anything, I just speed up my pace and Pony did the same. Pretty soon we were passing the indoor movie house and there was a bunch of soc's huddled around a blue mustang. As we got closer to them, Pony switched me side so he would be the one passing them and not me.

"A baby need a ride some where?" The red headed one asked me. Pony gave him a mean look.

"Watch your mouth soc." He ignored Pony thank god.

As we passed them I could feel there eye's on my backside. I guess Pony did to because e got behind me to block there view.

"Damn I wish I could have some of that ass." The blond one said. Pony stopped and ran right up to him and punched him right in the face. Before they had time to react I grabed Pony's arm and pulled him away.

"Your gonna pay for that greaser's."

We turned the corner and took a break in a alley.

"Why did you do that Ponyboy? Now we wont be able to go out of the house without some sort of pretection, now if they us they'll beat us for sure." I yelled to him almost out of breath. He was leaning against the alley wall.

"There all mouth, they say stuff like that to get you all wired up, just ignore them."

"It's not that easy to ignore Hayden." He said with his jaw tight. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't stand it."

"It's alright Pony, but now we wont be about to go no where without someone with us. If you piss one soc off, you've pissed them all off. They'll be out to look for us now Pone."

"Come on lets just go home okay"

"Alright lets just hurry and take the short cut."

....................................................................................................................................................................................

**I know it's kinda short but then next chapter will be better. I promise...**

**Thanks for Reading..**

**PLEASE R&R.... =]**


	7. Track Meet

**I do not own the Outsiders. Only Hayden. Theres also a picture on my account of what Hayden looks like.**

Ch. 7

Hayden's P.O.V.

Me and Ponyboy made it home with in 10 minuts, and of course the whole gang was there except for Sodapop, Darry and Steve. Pony imendently told them the incident with the soc's.

"You little shit head, why the hell did yo do that for? You could have got killed!" Dally said gettin right in Pon's face.

"I don't know I just got mad." Pony said quietly. I know Dally scared him.

"Well if ya carried a blad with ya nothing like that could happen" Two-Bit joked knowing Darry would never allow use to carry a blade.

"Well I'm gonna hope in the shower." I told the guys.

"Yeah I think that would be best" Two-Bit told me as he passed me holding his nose.

"Oh shut up" I playfully slapped him.

"Don't use all the hot water Hayden" Pony warned.

"I won't" Then I headed for the bathroom.

......................................................................................................................

Two days later, when Soda and Darry found out what had happened, they were pretty pissed. So now we can't go any where alone for a while without one of them with us. But anyways today was our track meet, and I was getting ready to run the 800 milly meter race. Pony already ran his race and came in first. Which wasn't to suprising, he one of the fastest runner on our team. I wasn't that far behind him on that.

As I got in my stance and waited on the horn. 3.. 2... 1, and I was off. There was 4 of us racing against each other. Me and this blond hair boy was in the lead, but pretty soon I got ahead of him. He came up behind me and tripped me making it look like an acident. I lost my ballance and fell forward scraping my knees on the track.

"See ya later loser" He yelled.

"Oh no you dont" I got back up and started running ignoring the pain in my knees, but I didn't care.

Pretty soon I got in the lead again.

"See ya later loser" I said to him in a mocking tone. He just looked at me and called me a couple of names but I really didn't care just as long as I was in the lead.

I just laughed my way to the finish line and came in first. My coach came up to me asking how my knees was. I looked down and they were a little bloody but it really didn't hurt.

"There fine really."

"Alright just put some ice on them when you get home."

"I will"

"It didn't matter if he passed you up ot not because that kid would have got disqulified anyways for tripping you." Coach told me.

"Well I wasn't about to let him pass me anyays." He just laughed and patted my head and then went off to talk to the team.

I went to the locker room and took a quick shower and changed cloths. When I was done I went to find Ponyboy. He was leaning up against a light pole smoking a cigerate. Shew I swear if he dont stop soon hes not gonna have the lung power to do track.

"Hey isn't Darry suposed to pick us up?" I asked him.

"Yeah I told him 8 o'clock and it's almost 8:20"

"Well maybe hes working late... He'll be here" I told him.

We sat there for 20 more minutes and he still never showed up.

"Pony I dont think he comming."

"Yeah he probably is working late and forgot about the track meet like always." Which is true he always forget when we have a track meet.

"Well its getting dark out, maybe we should start walking." I told him. He thought for a minute and nodded his head.

"Lets take the short cut through the alley.... its the fastes way home." I told him. I was pretty tired and wanted to home as fast as possible.

"Um I dont that's to hot of an ideal Hayden, thats close to soc territory."

"Aww Pony please, I dont wanna have to take forever getting home." I wined.

"Yeah but........ shew well alright, lets just hurry."

Once we got to the alley, I got a bad feeling something was going to happen. I speed up my pase. I kinda had that creepy feeling we was being watch. Ponyboy must have felt the same way because he got real close to me trying to hurry and get out of there.

When we heard something behind us. We both jumped and turned around. What I saw made my heart skipped beats. Five big socs standing in the entrance way, you could tell they've been drinking. I grabed ahold of Pony's hand and swqeezed. We turned to run out the back way but it was no use. There was two soc's there blocking the way.

.....................................................................................

Ponyboy's P.O.V. 

I was scared shitless. I pulled Hayden behind me and back up against the wall. They all had evil, drunken smiles on there face and I was scared to death of what they were gonna do to us.

"Well if it isn't the curtis couple" One said.

"What do you want." I tried not to act scared but I know it showed.

"Oh... I think you know." He said. Before I knew it they had me pulled away from the wall and got Hayden. The leader was holding her facing me. She looked so scared and she had tears pouring out of her eyes. The soc that was holding her had his hand around her mouth so she couldn't talk.

"Please dont hurt her" I begged.

"Oh were not gonna hurt her, we just wanna have some fun is all." Said the soc that was holding me. They all laughed.

"NO.... SOMEONE HELP..." I screamed. I all the sudden felt a blow to my face. I looked up at the soc, and I felt a cold piece of metal being helt to my kneck. I knew it was a blade.

"Scream like that again and I'll slit your throught ... got it." He said.

"Please just dont hurt her..... please." I said quietly beging to cry a little myself. I looked over at the soc that was holding Hayden. She was trying her best to get loose.

"Let her go please, just dont hurt her.... hurt me... just let her go." I asked. But I knew deep down that, that was not goin to happen. The soc that was holding Hayden got fed up with her and roughly slamed her against the wall. She looked a little dazed.

"See this greaser. This is what you get for messing with us." He said looking at me. He then started to kiss her on her neck and face. She looked so helpless. I meet her eyes that was pleading with me to do something. But I couldnt I was powerless.

"Leave her alone." I screamed again. They soc with the balde pressed itagainst my skin letting it cut just a little.

"I said SHUT UP" He scramed in my face. They all began to punch and kick me untill I was on the ground and couldn't get up.

"Hey guys come over here and help me." The soc that had Hayden said. Two soc's was holding me up forcing me to watch what they was gonna do to Hayden.

"Please dont hurt her, I'll do anything, just please dont hurt her." I begd and cried.

"Shut him up would ya." They obeyed and coverd my mouth.

"If you say one more word so help me god I'll cut your throught this time .. do you hear me." I nodded my head. I felt so weak. I hated myself for letting them do this to my sister. I would never forgive myself.

**Well thats chapter 7. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading.. R&R and I'll update faster... I promise.. and remember no flames please.. I only did this story for myself....**

**Thanks..**

**-kimbo17**

**=]**


End file.
